


Forever didn't last long

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Forever didn't last long

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever didn't last long](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546) by rosewalker22. 



我伫立在你的房间外，听见你和她在房间内，两个人。

我的心有一点破碎。

 

我记得我曾经也躺在那张床上，躺在你的臂弯里，

沐浴着你对我低语的那些"永远"的承诺。

 

我倚靠着墙，顿时觉得呼吸竟也是件如此艰难的事情。

你是在骗我吗？你伪装的那么完美无暇。

嘴上对我说，心里却在想着别的事情。

你那双蓝色的眼睛为你很好的掩盖着这一切。

 

说谎者！骗子！诓骗高手！

我现在要如何的恨你？

我在你耳边呢喃爱语，而你却在我耳边喂入毒药。

你一直在嘲笑我么？笑我贫穷，渺小，又盲目

——不用担心，Merlin那家伙不会知道的，谁叫他是那么的白痴。

 

你是这么认为的么，Arthur？

 

好吧……滚你的，Arthur。

我不蠢也不瞎，可为什么是她？你这么做是故意让我难堪么？

为什么是Gwen？为什么是我的朋友？

 

滚你的，Arthur！你不应该把她牵扯进来。

我不怪她，我知道她是不可能对你说"不"的，谁让你是王呢？

 

Gwen，这么做也许对你有失公平，我感到抱歉，可这是他应得的。

Arthur，就如同你因魔法而降生于世，你也会因为魔法而无法得到任何子嗣。

我在门口念着咒语，它会降临在那个人身上，而那个人却什么也不知道。

 

Arthur，你迫切渴望拥有的东西我不会给你。

Pandragon王朝会结束在你的手上，Camelot会因此而灭亡。

Arthur，我不会再做你的垫脚石。

我已有别的方向，你不会再见到我了。

这很好。

 

魔法的漩涡将我带走，我不再回头。

那曾经的"永远"，已经失去了它本该意味的"永恒"。

( 完 )


End file.
